Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an autonomous traveling device having a ranging device to measure distance to an object.
Related Art
Autonomous traveling devices are known to include an optical scanning ranging sensor such as a laser rangefinder that consecutively changes a light emitting direction of laser light to detect an obstacle or obstacles around a target.
For example, a known autonomous traveling device includes a configuration in which laser light is emitted to scan the front of the autonomous traveling device. By receiving the reflection light reflected by an object in a region of detection, the autonomous traveling device measures distance to the object.